1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycle wiring and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for running and concealing wires on the front end of a motorcycle. The apparatus includes wiring channels extending through each of the handle bars and the riser for concealing wires therein. The channels are sealed by a covering device and locked using bolts thereby providing a cleaner appearance while protecting the wires from damage that may occur if exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other wiring methods designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 126,366 issued to Wills on Apr. 30, 1872. Another patent was issued to Simko on May 9, 1961 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,036. Yet another was issued on Apr. 25, 1967 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,573 to S. T. Patyna et al.
Yet another Patent was issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,662 issued to Nashimoto on Oct. 21, 1980. Another patent was issued to Brown on May 24, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,302. Yet another was U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,907 was issued to Marler on Feb. 9, 1999 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 12, 2000 to Saiki as U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,279.
Another Patent was issued to Facory on May 20, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,998 B1. Yet another patent was issued as Japanese Patent No. JP10152086 to Eisuke et al on Jun. 9, 1998. Still yet another Patent was issued to Kazuhiko et al on Jun. 22, 1999 as Japanese Patent No. JP11165672.
Another patent was issued on May 5, 2005 as Japanese Patent No. JP2000128056 to Masaaki et al.